book 2:a new magic
by xxtimexx
Summary: Sequel to the el princess. To my greatest fans!
1. Chapter 1

hello my wonderful viewers we have two books that branch off from book 1. The next book will be a different story all together so enjoy this book bai.

* * *

Same classes from before ( kinda being lazy here)

Good characters:

Mystic: sweet sugar ( lol sorry MysticCandy I put you in the story)

* * *

Evill characters

Topaz : diamond witch

Elba: death queen

Ran:( you guys should obviously know who he is)

Aisha (twin sister): void princess

Blaze: fire destruction

* * *

Rena pov

I remember like it was yesterday that I rejoined the elgang and was on the road to hamel. Ever since that day Elsword and Raven have been over protective of me. I mean don't get me wrong, I love them to death and all but enough is enough. I waited in the inn while they checked us in. I was so happy that we finally got to sleep in a inn, but then I discovered that I had to sleep with Elsword and Raven. The thought of it made me blush full of embarrassment, Aisha would check up on us once in a while which I was glad for. We went upstairs and I told them that I would take a shower first and would they wait outside. I went into the shower and let the water hit my body. I got out and wiped a towel around me, then opened the door. There stood Raven and Elsword at the bed starring at me. Suddenly my towel dropped and I fell on the floor naked. They're eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and slowly creeper towards me. I didn't like this side of Elsword and Raven so I tried to grab a blanket but they blocked me from it. In a Nick of time, Aisha teleported into the room and saw what was going on.

She misunderstood and screamed you perverts! She cast a spell which levitated me with a blanket over to her. Then all hell broke loose, she cast lighting bolt at them and blaze step and chain fireball. She caused a huge mess and left things broken on the walls and floor. She woke up everyone and they were coming to the room and gauging at the mess. I screamed everyone to get out and I went to go put on some clothes. Bakas...I mumbled under my breath, then opened the door to find Elsword and Raven in a fight with Aisha. So I told them to take it outside so we could sleep. So they went outside and started fighting, by the time they got inside I was already asleep.

They went back into our room and cleaned up. Then went straight to bed, until we all ready shouting at the door. It sounds like Aisha and Ara at it again. Wait a second, Elsword usually argues with Aisha but now Ara ?! I said. I went down stairs and grabbed some food and sat at the table. As soon as I sat down , we began to eat the pie and breakfast food in front of us. Elsword began to make it up to me by feeding me grapes and eggs. I began to take a nap after breakfast and fell asleep instantly on the couch. I woke up a few hours later with my stuff packed and I was dressed. Now I was waiting for everyelse to come down stairs. We all left the inn and checked out then went back on the trip to hamel. It was a cold winter day and I was freezing so Raven put he's jacket over me to keep me warm.

I said,"Thank you!" And we walked until we could see the ship in port house about to leave. We hall tailed there and in a Nick of time we made it onto the boat before it left. We settled down and began to check into our rooms. This time I had a room to myself and a ocean side view at that. I was thinking maybe I should train or harness my new powers. Then maybe I can protect everyone

* * *

Raven pov

I should have stopped myself yesterday so I wouldn't have scared her so bad. But I can't resist when it comes to her body... what am I doing! I should go apologize and be more caring towards her, so this won't happen again. I need to get stronger in order to protect her and Elsword. Once we get to hamel, I will go train 24/7 in order to help and support her in any way. I went to the bridge to clear my head and saw Chung and Eve on a date. They looked so perfect that time couldn't hurt them. I'm surprised that he didn't take her yet but I'm not judging. So I'm looking forward to get to hamel...

* * *

Elsword pov

I can't believe that I tried to do that to her. I'm so stupid to think like that, I need to train in order to protect her and Raven. I need help and the best friend to help is Maliki and Moau. I went to there cabin and saw something (I won't say it because of the viewers but you guys get my drift) that I wish I couldn't seen in my whole life. So I backed away slowly and ran back into my room and fell asleep...

* * *

Yay we are done my viewers! Please note there will be some sexual orientation in here so be warned. NO lemons in this book!

Disclaimer: I don't own elsword but I wish I did

Cast: we love you guys

Random person: plz R&R

Baka= idiot


	2. Ch 2 the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own elsword but I wish I did

Yeah...be warned in this chapter will be alot of swearing and somewhat funny moments. The other or different series book will be coming out after this chapter or book. So be prepared for a crossover...

* * *

Rena pov

I went to bed that night and decided to train on the ship since it had a secret training room. I woke up early in the morning and woke up Maliki and Moau. They got up and we all went to go train. Maliki was teaching me about the elements and the sacred el shards. I was memorizing all the steps and repeating them and used my magic to help me. I attacked Moau with great speed and swift movements that me neither her could predict where my hands where next. Then by midnoon we dawned at the port at hamel. I finished my training and went and got my things.

As soon as we got off we went our separate ways and told each other to meet up at the inn. It was nearing lunch time so I went to a coffee shop near the inn. I looked into the alleyway and saw 2 little figures in the darkness. They came a little closer and I saw they were animal spirits. Aw do you guys need a home? I asked. They said Yes! Well you can come with me. I said. We went to the inn were we found my best friend Mystic sitting next to everyone. I introduced the little animal spirits to them and gave them names. I named the black one Momo and the Orange one Nina. They transformed into they're human forms and we began to chat. I went and got Candy from her seat and introduced her to everyone.

We went and got a good sleep but for tomorrow we get to go save hamel and elrois. Mystic said that she would come with us on our journey. I woke up and went down stairs wearing my grand archer clothes. Everyone was waiting for me when I got down. We exited the inn and we went to do our story quest. I ran into Halls Of Water dungeon ( I haven't made it to hamel yet so if I the boss.) and started to attack the monsters. After the dungeon I went to the spa to relax for a bit. Ah...this feels good! I said. I thought, I should do this more often. I stayed in the spa until a quarter to dinner and got up .

I went back to the new house the city built for us and started to cook dinner. I looked at the time and wondered what's taking them so long to come home...

* * *

Cece: this is great almost 1,000 views. Keep it coming guys

Cast: thanks for the support!

Rena: plz R&R


	3. Author note

Yahoo we have made it past 1,000 views and to celebrate we are going to be picking your ideas. So R&R and leave all your ideas. You can pm me also. I shall be waiting my special viewers. ^ ^

Deadline : next week at 12:00am and I will still accept ideas in pm.


	4. Chapter 4 the new power!

Rena pov

* * *

After I fixed dinner, I went to the battle club to train with Raven and walked into a bloody fight. Raven and Elsword were both on the floor struggling to get up. I charged at the mysterious person in front of me. I managed to get a hit on him but got slammed into the glass. I cried out and saw that blood was trickling down my forehead. I still stood but barely and kept missing my arrows on him. He had incredible amount of evasion on his equipment, it was hard to keep up. I was out of breath and couldn't stand up straight. I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell down onto the floor. Next thing I knew, I had pain in my lower stomach and I couldn't breathe and a fell into darkness...

* * *

Raven pov

I wanted to challenge that baka Elsword for the hand of Rena but someone walked in and challenged me to a duel. I said, Sure...(with a cocky grin). I ran full speed at him and we clashed our swords. Sparks were flying when this battle was hitting the climax until he slashed me across the chest and I turned around stumbling. I charged at him using hyper sonic tab ( it sounds like this in the game so idk the skill.) and kept slashing at him. He was torn to a few pieces of clothing and then he charged at me again once more. I fell on the floor when I got knocked back against the wall and blood trickled down the wall following me.

I was unable to move or the pain in my body would hurt. I saw Elsword come into the room and looked confused by it looked like it didn't take him long to figure it out.

* * *

Elsword pov

I walked into the story and saw Raven sprawled on the floor. Then I saw a mysterious person next to him. I said to myself, Act now questions later under my breath and charged at him. He ducked behind me and kneed me in the stomach. I shattered the glass on the table then threw it at him. He threw some back and the glass hit me. I fell on the floor next to Raven and started bleeding.

* * *

Rena pov

I came to when Elsword was kissing my left cheek and Raven kissing my right cheek. They stopped then we had our one little moment. Then my head started to hurt and I blacked out again. The next time I woke up I was in my bed with everyone crowding me. When they saw I was awake they rushed to me and asked if I was ok and/or how are u feeling? I said I was ok and no need to worry. I got up out of bed slowly and got dressed then went down stairs to eat. I ate bacon with some eggs and French toast.( kinda makes you hungry huh). We were going to the moonstone festival today so I transformed into my child form while suppressing my energy. I was wearing a small dress with the moonstone crescent on the side and a green bow in my hair.

I walked into the festival and almost won every game expect the ring toss, Elsword won that one. Soon it was night and the shooting stars came out. We were on the highest hill in hamel watching it. It was so exciting then Momo and Nina was starting to get scared and tense up. So did Maliki, Moau, and Windbell. Suddenly we heard evil laughing coming from above us. I turned into my battle Angel outfit and got ready. Momo and Nina turned into their animal human like outfits. We were surrounded my shadow like figure then started to target me almost immediately. I jumped into the air and used my hidden power to push them back. My green electric ball hit the figure but in one swift motion it was rendered harmless.

I got hit into the ground while I was still processing what just happened. I realized that my attacks didn't even dent his body let alone hit him. Maliki said, Hurry go mirage your magic with your boyfriends over there! I blushed slightly but then reminded myself that this was no joke. I ran to them and drew a magic circle around us while Maliki said the incantation. They leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I felt my magic soar to new highs. I began a change of appearance, my hair was a bit longer, I was still a kid, my outfit looked like a ocean color with pink and white skirt and top. My wings were bigger and more powerful. I looked at myself for a moment then charged at the shadow with matching speed like him. I kicked him in the face and used my magic to cast giga soaring slash which soars me into the sky and calls down a bolt of lightning. The shadow was fried and I passed out on the grass...

* * *

Rena:I got a new power yay!

Cece: I call this one elemental battle Angel.

Rena: it's sounds so cool

Raven: you looked so cute...

Elsword: dammit lay off her...

Cece : Will these two ever stop fighting find out next time

Rena:R&R


	5. Ch 5 a dance

Elsword pov

"This is so amusing wouldn't you say demon princess?"said the figure. Another figure appeared next to the first one and smiled saying, " This is very boring but I wish to play with my twin more." "As you wish princess..."said the figure. The girl hesitated then said, " Oh and Blaze don't make a mess this time." I saw Rena tense up and she called over Aisha, Ara, Moau, Windbell, and Maliki. I saw Maliki tell everyone something then everyone glared at me and Raven. The enemy also glared at us too but what surprised me was that darkness started to cloud around us. The only light came from Rena and she was reading her weapon. The mysterious girl lunged at Rena with great speed like a cheetah slammed Rena into the ground.

They began to fight only to be attacked by a void princess that looked similar to Aisha. Now it was a 2v1 battle and the odds weren't in Rena`s favor. Ara jumped in her En mode and lunged at the void princess. The void princess dodged but got sweaped away by Aisha`s cyclone.

* * *

Rena pov

I saw Aisha swing that void princess around in her cyclone and used fire claw, which summons a giant fire claw and destroyed all enemies of their summoner. I made fire claw charge at the void princess and ran to Elsword and Raven. I said," Guys can you take off my jewel." They said," Yes". The demon princess ran to us but before she could hit me off them, in a rush of panic they took off my jewel. My body glowed and my true self vanished and my inner self awakened. My other half had white hair and red piercing eyes and the most scariest power known to mankind.

"Its so good to be back!" I said. I looked at this so called demon princess. I thought," she doesn't look so bad..." . She lunged at me but with one easy kick saying," ( I don't own this saying So don't criticise me) Learn your place!" She spun into the hill side and she got up saying," Ok yes ma`ma! We had agreed on that day that the demon and el princess would be best friends. After that big battle we all decided that we would host a party.

* * *

A/n thx MysticCandy for everything and do you have any ideas for my next chapter? I'm open to any suggestions .

Go to YouTube and search up Caramelldansen English and listen to it.

* * *

Rena pov (continued)

I got up and got dressed wearing a little princess gown and transformed back into my regular form. I brushed my teeth and got some earrings and went down stairs. Everyone was already at the party so I went inside the inn ballroom. I found everyone sitting by the fruit punch drinking water. I ran or some would say jogged over there. The dance floor started to play music and everyone started to dance. Elsword and Raven literally had to drag me onto the dance floor. We started to sway to the music and it felt like so sleepy time music so peaceful. Afterwards we went to our house and got unaddressed then went to sleep.

* * *

Cece: it's 1:32am here and man am I sleepy sleepy

Cast: -sleeps-

Rena: plz R&R


	6. Ch 6 new idea and a new partner

Thanks Mystic for the advice and I shall use it. Oh and one more thing can I be friends with you on Elsword?

* * *

Rena pov

I heard a strange noise in the middle of the night. It sounded like an owl or small creature. I woke up and sat at the edge of my bed. On the corner of my eye, i saw a small butterfly fly into my room and looking at me. When i got up it flew away just a couple of feet. I carefully got my slippers from my dresser and put them on. I slowly creeped out the window into the starry night sky. I saw the butterfly and started to follow it but not realizing that i was going into the deepest part of the woods. I kept following it until it came to a stop on top of a canyon. I looked at the view and said," Was this what you wanted to show me little buddy? Its so beautiful!"

I leaned in a little closer and I felt strong hands around me. Someone spun me around and put sleep gas on me. I slowly drifted to sleep as I felt myself being dragged across the forest floor...

* * *

Elsword pov

I woke up at dawn and went into Rena's room. I knocked on her door and there wasn't a answer so i opened it. She wasn't there so i thought that she went to the kitchen. I checked the kitchen and the whole house but didn't find her. I began to get worried and paced around the table. Everyone came down stairs and ate some breakfast. They seemed worried about Rena too, I thought. Raven and Ara stood up and said, "Lets go look for her, she couldn't have gone far without telling us."

We went to Ruben and asked if we could borrow the El search party. They said," Yeah go right ahead!" We called every group member to a stage in Ruben. We told them the situation and told them to split up. We told some of them to search the dungeons and another to check the villages. We went to the forest behind the house and started to look for her. On my way to our house, I found a little cave that had little lighting. I walked into it and listened to sounds that was coming from deeper in the cave. I heard some one moving slightly and looked into more of the cave. There you are! I said.

I heard Rena say something but didn't hear her. I saw that she was tied up and untied her arms and legs. I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the cave and into the house. I put her in the tub without me looking and left. She was humming and singing caramelldasen. She sung it like an angel and her voice oh her voice was like little clouds you could sleep on. I heard her get out of the bathroom and enter the hallway. I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

Raven pov

I heard that Elsword found Rena in a cave, so I ran to the house and found Elsword asleep and Rena cooking breakfast. I walked up to her and kissed her saying," You had me scared to death for a moment there." I saw her blush then looked away for a second. I saw everyone else come into the house and they leaped with joy when I told them Elsword found her. They circled her then rushed to her and hugged her. Even the demon princess was happy, she rushed to Rena saying," Don't scare your big sister like that again! Ok!?" We all said," Big sister?!"

* * *

Short story time

By: Mena

Elsword dialed Aisha's number and waited for her to pick up the phone. Elsword was mad that he couldn't go bowling with his mom and dad so he would blow off some steam at Aisha. She picked up the phone and Elsword started to go off on her. After 20 minutes of insults he heard someone say who is this. He said,"Elsword." Someone screamed saying "Elsword you baka!" Suddenly the line went dead and he was at that time freaking out. The door started to bang and he opened it slowly. There stood vampire Rena form in front of him seething with anger. She smacked him first then sucked some of his blood. "Baka..."she mumbled.

Aisha was watching from a safe distance smirking. Elsword saw her and cursed her out. Rena transformed back into her kid like form and was still mad at Elsword. Elsword from then on owned Rena an apology and to serve her till death...

* * *

Cece: that was a great job sis

Mena: thanks

Elsword: y am I always picked on

Ara: I wanna come to NA now!

Cece & Mena : if only the freaking gms would hurry up

Note: I'm not looking forward for the new skill tree and hoping it comes last .

Rena: plz R&R we need u guys to spread the word ^^


	7. Ch 7 mena shiki!

Yay this series is a success and keep up the good work guys ^^

* * *

Lina pov

"It's simple really...without darkness there can't be light and without light there can't be darkness." I said. They nodded thier heads slowly and we ate the dinner Rena fixed and went to sleep. We woke up the next morning and fixed breakfast together. Rena was fixing the eggs while I was fixing the toast. We were done before everyone got up and went back to sleep.(it's 11:00 pm over here so don't expect for this to be more than at least 600 words. ^^). I woke up to the sound of arguments coming from down stairs. I got dressed and went down stairs to find that Elsword and Raven were arguing instead of Aisha. They were bickering about Rena altogether again.

I sent my dark orbs flying after them and but them in front of me. I said,"You guys are really bakas to be fighting over something as stupid as love. Blaze!" Blaze came running down the stairs shirtless. "Yes, Lina?" said Blaze. I blushed slightly then said, " Go put on a shirt first!" I pushed all the boys out of the room and locked the door. I went and changed my clothes to dark black And walked outside the door. I wore a black dress with white high heels and a black and white bow in my hair. I tripped down the stairs and landed on Blaze's neck hitting him. I didn't know what was going on but I hung on to him and drunk his blood. I stopped then looked at myself and ran in my room and locked the door again.

I took a bath and cleaned myself from the blood. I can still taste him blood and it feels so yummy ( I sense another spin off story - Mena) I thought, saying to myself. Someone knocked on the door and I got dressed and opened up the door. It was Mari looking for me, she entered my room and said," You need to control your feedings." I said, "I can't whenever I look at Blaze my fangs sometimes pop out." ( this is still a better story than twilight - Cece) I went to my bathroom and shut the door licking my fangs. "Man...how am I gonna control my feeding time?" I said. I sat there for a couple of hours and when it was midnight someone knocked on my door. I opened it slowly and found I was staring at Blaze. I tried shutting the door on him but he moved quickly into my room. He was on my bed staring at me, I began to wonder why was he staring at me , when I realized my fangs were out.

I stared to back away when I noticed he had a small wooden stake behind him. I covered my heart and thought of a way to escape. I tried running but he grabbed my hand and threw me on the ground. He tore my top piece off and positioned his stake at my heart. I said, " Why would you do this to me?" Blaze didn't answer but he kissed me on the lips and plunged the stake into my heart. I screamed and blood flowed from me and I drifted into an eternal darkness...

I woke up in heavy breathing and touched my chest saying," Oh thank God that was a dream." I saw if my fangs were there which they were but didn't come out. I drank's some blood from my squirrel in the forest and went and took a shower. I stared to go back to sleep again but did have that terrible nightmare or darkness vision of my maybe future. I swore to myself that day that I wouldn't drink Blaze's blood.

* * *

Mena - I'm so sleepy

Cece- tell me about it but I'm not complaining Because of u wonderful viewers ^^

Mystic- lol...

Cece- your apart of the cast now

Mystic- yay!

Rena- plz R&R


End file.
